


Kinky I’m Mad ‘bout You

by swissnja



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissnja/pseuds/swissnja
Summary: What if Rafa at 16 met Roger at 36





	1. Chapter 1

§1

Roger又一次在办公桌桌面压着的书本底下发现了一封狂热的匿名情书。在打开之前他就料到了，因为信纸和信封是同一种。他不禁好奇，对方从没留下过任何关于自己的讯息。在一所中学里收到这样的情书不能算得上是件令人安心的事——Roger非常确定这不是来自于与他共事的其他老师的，也就意味着，或许某个正处于悸动期的青少年不小心脱离了正确方向。

肌理光滑的柔白纸张上闪跃着赤裸露骨、热烈疯狂的文字 —— 我整夜整夜地想着你，想着你的嗓音和你的后背，想着你翻动书页的修长手指，想着你随意间整理衬衫领口时的动作，想着你薄薄的嘴唇上那些看起来又细又软的唇纹。我想轻咬你脖颈上凸起的喉结，隔着裤子抚摸你双腿之间。与你亲吻，吮吸你的阴茎，让你喷洒在我的脸颊上，然后舔尽那些甜蜜腥厚的液体。我幻想着你的呻吟与神情，渴望你澹然、平冷、矜持外表下的一切。

Roger合上纸页，没有继续读下去。这是一封成年人看了都会感到过于火热的书信，他甚至开始担心了。他需要和这位狂热示爱却始终没有留下联络的小朋友好好谈一谈，然而至今为止他都一筹莫展：信是用英语写的，纸上的字明显被刻意隐去了个人笔迹，看上去过于整齐划一，带着些许不成熟的、未成年人的稚嫩手风；他还试图从写作上找出这个人的风格，比如频繁出现的句式和修辞等等，Roger发现这一点同样被掩饰得很好。

他重新打开，又通读了一遍，找出了一两处语法错误。如果说这个人如此无微不至地挑选信纸、更改笔迹、斟酌词藻，那么便没理由粗心地留下了一些其他漏洞——说明这不是母语英语的人写出来的，错误来源于根深蒂固的语言思维。因为这是一所学生来自各地的私立国际高中，于是范围缩小了些。他只是因交流项目而来到巴黎的普通教师，不想因为任何不适合发生在学校里的事影响到其他人，也包括自己。他会在巴黎待三年，生活对他而言没有什么困难的地方——当然，如果不算这突然出现的、让人有些头疼的小插曲的话。

Roger折好信放进最上层的抽屉里暂且将它锁在那儿——他可不希望任何人看到——接着整理好书本与笔记夹在胳膊底下步向教学楼，在走廊里嬉笑吵闹的学生们和他打招呼。他主要负责是德语教学，但额外带了一个班的法语。走进教室门时他恰好又碰到了Rafael Nadal，一个留着长发的西班牙男孩，总是在课堂开始前最后一刻踩着点赶到，所以每次都会遇见他。他们交流很少，Rafael对他生硬地笑了笑似乎是道歉，仿佛在说“我又来晚了因为我一点也不想来”。Roger知道他不喜欢这门课，大概对自己也没太多好感，否则他的法语绝不会学成这个样子——Rafael的成绩在班上一直倒数。他每次都坐在窗边、最右排倒数第二个座位，一个当你不想听课时会坐的位置。与其他同学比起来Rafael的性格相对内向，安安静静的样子，有些害羞，不愿意发表言论。

他开始讲课，期间还在观察每个人的神态，大多数人反应很好。无论你教什么，学习都是一个互相反馈的过程。Roger多少也听说过自己在学生私下交谈里占据了很多话题，他心里免不了猜测那些反应过于积极的女孩儿中是不是就藏着给他写信的人。

这时他无意瞟到Rafael一眼，他双手托着脑袋，露出一种困惑的、假装认真的表情，虽然双目直直地回望着自己，但Roger知道他根本没有在听，起码是没有听懂。于是他又把刚才嘴里说的东西重复了一遍，接着叫Rafael回答问题。

Rafael迅速低下头扫视着课本，试图在书上找到答案。过了一会儿他看上去很不情愿地说他不知道，好像Roger故意针对他、叫他感到为难似的，让Roger忍不住苦笑。他耐心地解释了第三遍，多讲几次总是好事，顺便可以照顾到其他或许也没明白的学生。只不过像Rafa这样，目前暂时有点困难但又不擅长表达自己的孩子，实在叫人有些发愁。

下课后Roger去了校长办公室，他被叫去开一个迷你会议，只有他与校长两人。无论什么话题，Roger都乐于沟通，不过他没料到是有关于Rafael Nadal的。老先生给他倒了咖啡，他们坐在那张舒适的沙发中。“如你所见，他是个非常优秀的孩子，”他对Roger说。

Roger望着手里，真诚地赞同了——他对Rafael了解不深，仅限于课堂上的接触，因此他看到这张几乎完美的成绩单时还是有些惊讶。Rafael在所有方面都做到了最好，除了语言有些欠缺，尤其是法语一塌糊涂。

“校董很看重他，想要推荐他去最好的学校。现在这个结果是行不通的，你明白我在说什么吗？”

“当然，”Roger点点头，“我非常理解。”

“我从没有质疑你的能力，但他肯定遇到了某些方面的困难。”

话说得非常礼貌委婉，Roger知道自己该做点什么了。他不认为他拿Rafael一点办法也没有，这只是工作中会自然出现的一个任务而已。“我会尽全力帮助他的，”Roger回答道。

“我知道最终你都会离开然后回到巴塞尔，因此我们对你现在在这里投入的热情充满了感激。如果Rafael能够，有任何程度的提升…你知道，你的工作对于大家而言都至关重要。”

Roger不是一个需要太多褒奖和赞誉的人，他的勤勉诚恳来自于他内心对事业的极度责任感与热枕。他们的交谈短暂而有效，很快Roger离开了那里，路上他反复想着应当如何采取主动。  
即便没有这一回事，Rafael的成绩也叫人顾虑。取完车从停车场出来，Roger看到了他。

Rafael和另一个男生勾肩搭背地走在树下的小道边，两人都穿着足球衣和球袜，全身是汗，手里抱着一只球。他看上去非常活泼且兴高采烈，与平时在课上的反应判若两人。通常孩子们只有在和相处不累的人面前才会展露出真实的自我。Roger看着另外那个小伙，他不是自己的学生，长着短短的鬈发、肤色惨白，身材又瘦又高，非常眼熟但Roger记不起他的名字了。


	2. Chapter 2

§2

两人看到Roger在身旁停下时都有些错愕，互相道了好，Roger问他们是否正要一起回家，如果顺路可以载他们去。那个男生的表情显得很提防，犹豫地看着Rafael没有发言，好像在问“他为什么在这里”。高中生就是不喜欢和老一辈的人接触太多的，Roger心里开着自己的玩笑。

结果他得知两人的家其实在不同方向，而Rafael与自己是顺路的。

这只是破冰的第一步，别给他太多压力——Roger想着，然后露出一个他能做到的最柔和的笑容，问Rafael是否介意坐他的车回去。两个男孩小声交谈了什么，Roger听到Rafael叫他Andy——Andy Murray，他现在想起来了。

“但我先要回去换衣服，”Rafael说，面露难色。

“没有关系，我可以等你，”Roger始终保持着平和亲近的微笑，让Rafael确信他不是为了来说教他或是怎么的。

于是Rafael只好接受了。他和Andy回到体育场的更衣室，脱下球衣换上干燥的衣裳，在门口道别，然后便进了Roger的车。

“你的朋友都叫你Rafa吗？”他好似随意地问道，因为他听见Andy这样称呼他。

男孩的眼睛直视着挡风玻璃外，用接近咕哝的一声“嗯”回答了他。

“我以前也很爱踢足球，”这倒不是Roger为了套近乎才随口胡诌的。

Rafa又没有答话，他的长头发夹在耳朵后面，双唇抿着，有点闷闷不乐的样子。安静的车内只有转向灯哒哒的轻响声，Roger没去看他，担心眼神接触会让他紧张，“我似乎还没摸索到与你沟通的方法，”他浅浅地笑道。

“你有什么想和我谈的吗？”男孩终于说，“如果是因为今天我没有回答出问题的话，非常抱歉。”

Roger微微摇头，“不是，不是这个。我只是想试着了解。你不喜欢法语吗，还是你不喜欢我的教学？如果你认为自己不适合现在这种方法，可以直接告诉我。”

“我没有不喜欢。我只是学不好而已。”Rafa短促地回答，这时他的语气听起来又很委屈。

“有任何我能帮上忙的，我都会为你做。”

Rafa再次陷入了缄默。他们驶进福煦大街后车头拐了方向，正在下山的太阳直直照向Roger的眼睛，他不得不戴上墨镜。男孩被笼罩在明亮温暖的橙光中，稚嫩脸庞显露出一道青春的、动人的弧线，他的睫毛浓密而短硬，虹膜上闪耀着斑斓的霓彩。正当Roger以为他是在犹豫着如何拒绝时，Rafa忽然开口道，“我想我可能需要占用你更多的时间。”

“当然可以，”他爽快地答上。

“即便是工作以外的时间？”

“我很高兴你能接受，我是说，起码你不讨厌我，”Roger笑了笑，“只要你是乐意的，我们一定能找到办法。”

“我并不讨厌你，”男孩低声嘟囔了一句。

“你看不上很不想和我说话。”

“因为你看不上也不喜欢我，”Rafa撇撇嘴，眉毛灵活地表达出了自嘲，“哪个老师会喜欢垫底的学生。”

“我看过你的成绩单，你很优秀。”Roger忍不住微笑起来，“所以我不明白为什么我教的这门课会拖你后腿。”

Rafa垂下眼睛，支吾半天又再次确认了一遍，“你确定占用你过多的时间没有关系吗？”

“我独自从瑞士来，一个36岁的单身男人，在任何时间都是自由的，”Roger打趣道。有的人会把工作与生活分得很开，但他确实不介意。

Rafael家就住在十六区，他的举止言谈和着装打扮完全没有富家子弟的那一派作风。在Roger停靠在那座雅致宁静的宅邸门口之前，他们已经达成约定：Roger会尽一切可能多地与他对话，通过不断交流来练习，此外他会给他布置额外的课业和任务，而Rafa需要在每周六将成果和反馈给他。

他们道了别。第二天，Roger上完德语课回到办公室后再次发现了一封情书，简直都要哭笑不得了。过去几次的间隔都没有这么短暂过，他有些纳闷和好奇地打开，里面只留下了三句话。

我必须无时无刻都看到你，看不见你时那些沮丧前仆后继而来，看到你却让我变得如此不安、心焦、烦恼。我一个人的时候，不自知地露出傻乎乎的笑容。我爱上了你，无论这是什么爱，都让我感到全身上下的血液在奔流。

Roger心想，孩子们可真是精力丰沛啊。他把信叠好又塞进了抽屉，现在没时间来研究这个了，他要去叫Rafael一起吃中饭。

男孩正在楼下等他，他今天穿了条连帽卫衣和衬衫，散落的长发发尾在和煦的风中摇摆。他们在校园里走路，沿着繁丽锦绣的花坛外圈慢慢走向餐厅，Roger对他讲法语，讲得尽量慢尽量清晰，确保他能够跟上自己。

当Rafa感到困惑时，他的表情是显而易见的。起先他有些扭捏不愿意开口，到后来他逐渐放下害羞开始说的时候，Roger发现他真的讲得不怎么样。

周六他们在Roger的家中待了一整天。他纠正他的发音，用了几种不同的逻辑向他解释语法，大多数情况下Rafa都会露出那种迷茫困惑的表情。他端端正正地坐在书桌前，两只手托着脑袋、眉头微微皱起，就这么一张脸望着坐在桌对面的Roger。

“你觉得我笨吗？”终于Rafa开始问。

“用法语说，”Roger有些疲劳地仰坐在椅子中。

“你觉得我是笨蛋吗？”

他直起背，身体前倾靠近Rafa。“看着我，”Roger说，“看着我的嘴唇。”他缓慢重复了一遍那句话，让Rafa密切注视着自己的嘴唇来读取发音时的唇型。然后Rafa又尝试了一次，这次好多了。

“我不觉得。”Roger回答。他站起来在房间内走动，该休息一会儿了。 

他们喝了一些饮料，聊了聊足球，天黑之前Roger把他送了回去。到了再下一个礼拜，有时放学后Rafa会跟着Roger回去待上两三个小时然后再回家。在每天的相处中他们越走越近，除了教他法语需要一些力气，其他时候都是轻松且愉快的。Rafa进步了很多，但还是令人担心。

在之后的一个月里，Roger又陆续收到过两封热烈示爱的信。恰好那段时间工作变忙了，他忘了去在意这回事，给Rafa辅导的机会也少了起来。在一次课上他给全班做听写，念了几首简单易懂的短诗，结果Rafa做得很差，他不得已又给他留了一些课外的作业，要他回家完成好并在周六时带来。

“你的法语又变坏了，”Roger低头审阅着，语气淡淡地问，“时间都用来做什么了，踢足球？”

“写作。”Rafa托着下巴回答道。

“写作？”他温柔地轻笑了一声，目光抬起迅速看了Rafa一眼后又落回试卷上，“你在写小说吗？”

“我忙着写信。”

Roger正在划动的笔端戛然而止。

“我的英语也很烂，每一封信都要花掉我很多的时间，”男孩接着说。

他抬起头，在那个瞬间他错愕地愣住了，望着Rafa一句话都说不出来。他们都如此沉默，他看着他的眼睛，一直一直看着，直到Rafa的脸颊变的通红。

“那些信是你写的？”

Rafa没有说话，用缄默而火热的眼神回答了他。


	3. Chapter 3

§3

在岑寂而躁动的三秒钟后，Roger恢复了他平日里的沉静。“为什么？”他问，一边面不改色地挪开了视线继续看起Rafa答的题目。

“我想我已经写得很清楚了，”Rafa仍是乖巧听话的那副模样坐在那儿，耳朵上还残留着柔嫩的红晕。

他平和地、用一种语重心长的口吻问道，“那么你期望从我这里得到什么样的回应呢？”

“我想，想要，”男孩打起了磕绊，“我在信里都写了。”

“信里写的所有吗？”Roger回想起那些赤裸狂热的文字，他无法将它们与眼前这个男孩联系起来，“听着，我很感激你对我的喜爱。来自学生的好感对于教师而言是非常值得高兴的肯定。但除此之外我无法接受过多的溢美和，和……你知道，我感觉自己被过誉了。”

这时Rafa又露出了像是听不懂他在说什么的表情，“不。你是完美的。”

Roger嗤笑了一声，摇摇头，“没有人是完美的。而我只是个普通人。”

“你可以和我约会吗？”

“当然不。”

“为什么不，”Rafa探过身子夺走了Roger正在装模作样划着的试卷，要他认认真真地看他，“我对于你来说太小了吗？”

“不仅是这个，”无可奈何，Roger只好严肃起来回答，“首先你还是个孩子。其次作为教师，与学生发展关系是非常不明智、不专业的。”

“我不是个孩子了。”

“我就知道你会这么说，”他笑了笑，仍旧保持着温和的拒绝态度，“不管你怎么觉得，法律告诉我你是个孩子。但你也是我的学生，我的心里对你有着无限的关爱。”

“Roger，”男孩又向前靠近一些，他们几乎就要贴到彼此。他的呼吸热热的，柔和地洒在Roger脸上，“我可以叫你Roger吗？”

“当然你想怎样叫我就可以怎样叫我。”

“Mon amant?”他最脆弱、无辜、纯洁的眼神直直望着Roger，在那对眸中袒露着最大胆、疯狂、淫秽的幻想。Rafa继续低沉呢喃般地对他轻语，“mon amour, mon coeur, mon tendre amant.”

Roger沉静地后退躲闪开了他，站起来又夺回那张可怜的被抢来抢去的卷子。“为什么要逃避我？”男孩蜷坐在椅子中，他双腿折弯，赤裸的小腿和脚踝在台灯下映着蜜色皮肤表面迷人的暖橙光芒。

“我没有逃避，我正在思考，”Roger几乎未改变过那副不动声色的表情，“在思考如何告诉你这只是不切实际的冲动。我能理解这冲动是美好的，但说到底也只是冲动而已。”

男孩倔倔地仰望着他，显得不高兴又不甘心，“这不是冲动。我知道我爱上了你。”

“你如何知道？”Roger挺拔宽阔的肩背舒展开，双手撑着桌子边缘，身躯倾压在Rafa的视线前。

“我说不出什么是爱情，但当它发生的时候你绝对会知道，no？”

他知道他无法说服一个处于青春期的男孩子的，作为教师，能做的只有尽可能地去引导他。Rafa的执念显得那么单纯、无知，甚至有些善良。“我们还没有真正地了解彼此。无论这是什么，这都不是爱情。”他对男孩说，“还有，别再给我写那些东西了。”

“我让你感到厌烦了吗？”

“没有哪个老师会讨厌自己的学生。”

“你不想读的话，我也可以当面对你讲出来。”虽然是这么说着，Rafa的脸又红了起来，显然他还记得他的文字是多少露骨。

Roger又忍不住笑了笑，“如果你能用法语写作，我倒是会认真看一眼。我的责任是帮助你提高，在你热情过剩之前，也请把自己的义务做好。我们花了这么多时间真的不是为了闹着玩的。”

他的语气里有种恰当的严厉，这番话让Rafa感到羞愧和被指责。“你是因为我学得太差劲所以才看不上我吗？”

“Rafa，我从没有看不上你，我是说，你的确是个好孩子，”Roger啼笑皆非，他快被这个铿脾气的男孩绕晕了，“但我们是没有可能的。我不想给你造成任何伤害。”

“你为什么想要伤害我？”

他长叹一口气，从没感到与未成年人沟通如此艰难过，“我们的思维和想法都是不同的。我无法预估自己的所作所为会对你产生什么影响，最坏的情况是，一旦我伤害到了你，这些伤害甚至无法计量。这……这很危险，这绝不是我该做的。”

“Roger，”他直勾勾地看着他的老师，“我对于你没有任何吸引力吗？”

“对一个还没成熟的孩子产生兴趣是恶劣的行为。”

Rafa红着脸低下头，半晌，他低声咕哝说道，“我已经发育得很成熟了。”

停顿后Roger明白了他说的是什么意思。他是在引诱我吗——Roger心想，小孩真是无知单纯得可爱。“别对任何人讲这种话，你会给自己惹麻烦的，”他好心地警告他，“我非常诚恳地希望你回去能好好思考一下我今天对你所说的。在学校时，如果有任何不懂的问题可以随时来找我。但直到你想明白为止，我们最好不要私下见面了。”

Roger高估了青春期学生的理智。

那晚将Rafa送走之后，他们确实没有再单独接触过。Rafa仍旧在课堂上表现得心不在焉，而他决定暂时不要去管理他。只是他没有料到占了最终成绩不小比重的期中检测，Rafa会交一张白卷上来。更不幸的是这件事还被校长知道了，他们又开了一个会，氛围较上次更凝重了些——实际上Roger被委婉动听地批评了一顿，说他选择的沟通方式不够正确。他心想拜托了，你快来告诉我该怎么与一个想和你上床的学生来沟通？Roger对校长承诺他会和Rafael再好好谈谈的，希望能够消除他的误会，同时给他一次补考的机会。

于是Rafa就来补考了。偌大的教室中只有他和Roger两人，男孩脸上掩盖不住得逞的欢愉。Roger有些不高兴，他觉得无论如何拿自己的成绩开玩笑是不对的，一副严厉刻板的样子瞪着他。

“你不管我，我的成绩就会变烂。”Rafa眨巴着他明亮无辜的大眼睛。

“不至于差到一个字都写不出来，”他把试卷拍在Rafa面前，“请负责任地将它答完。”

Rafa不吭声了，给了一个小表情仿佛在抱怨“凶什么凶”。他伏在桌子上低头开始写，时不时偷瞄一眼Roger，无论什么时候去看他他都僵着一张扑克脸，眼神严肃而冷淡。

“我考虑过你说的话了，”Rafa边写边讲道，“或许你是对的，但很抱歉我不知道怎么放弃。”

"我和你谈的用意绝不是让你因为我而这么游戏自己的学业的，"Roger的身体靠在讲台上，双臂交叉于胸前。

“可是你不愿意见我，”Rafa停下笔，“也不叫我回答问题了。你明知道我在走神也不管我，你算什么好老师。”

虽然有点哭笑不得、又有点想发火，Roger知道男孩是故意为了激怒他。“继续写，”他避开了谈论。

当Roger看见Rafa答完的卷子，已经不知道说什么好了。试卷上俨然写满了他拼写错误、语法混乱——不堪入目的求爱记。Rafa还一本正经地告诉他“你说我用法语写的话就会认真看”。讲真的，Roger，作为一名成年男性，感觉自己被调戏了。来之前他恰好多打印了一份试卷，没想到真派上了用场。Roger摒住要和他生气的冲动，将另一份空白的卷子丢给他要他重写，“你答成这样我没有办法给你分数，懂吗？”

“那就给我零分，”Rafa挑了挑眉毛。

“不及格的试卷要经过两名教师审阅。”他的眉头皱着，目光从深陷的眼窝中直视着男孩，“你希望其他人……”

“Roger，”他打断了他，“你担心被别人看到？你在害怕吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

§4

Roger深吸了一口气，不想再与他辩论，将试卷推到他眼皮子底下。“考试时长是有限的，”他提示Rafa。

“如果人们不会认同这种关系，”他不依不饶地追问道，“你拒绝我是因为在意别人的看法？”

“我不在乎任何人的看法，”Roger的语气从容平和，让人相信他真的不在乎。“我拒绝是因为，我说过了，作为成年人不应该缺乏考虑地和一个孩子发生什么。”

“假如我现在不像这么小，你就会接受我吗？”

“这不是同一码事。”

Rafa入迷地望着那张脸，他总是平和的、沉静的，偶尔显得格外活泼，带着不远不近的友好，身上有种曼妙的傲慢。Rafa觉得Roger始终在把他的话当玩笑，从没认真对待过，因此他需要勇敢些——或许是鲁莽些，以此来表达他的坚决与真诚。

一阵轻柔的微风飘进窗户，Rafa从桌边站起来，差点撞到他的鼻子。Roger被他忽如其来的动作吓了一吓，略显好奇地看着Rafa。这时他仰起头亲了他，他手忙脚乱地推开，在半秒间隔的分离后Rafa又吻了上去。他尝到了他舌头的味道，心脏在胸膛里猖狂地跳动着。“…等等，”Roger退出来，呼吸因惊愕而有些急促，“停下。”

他们面面相觑，Rafa并没有停下，重新追了上去仿佛Roger正从眼前逃离一般吻他。这一次Roger明确地将他推远了——“停下，”他的声音严峻、沉重，如同在呵斥他。 

唇上留下的湿润在风中微微发凉。Rafa手足无措地望着Roger皱起的眉头和不悦的双眼,他看上去像是真的生气了，让Rafa感到羞赧和窘迫，“对不起，”他向他道歉。

Roger没有回答，没有说“没关系”或是“别再这样”的话，只是转身走远欻然拎开一张椅子坐下。他的表情冷峻，难以接近，透露着些许被冒犯的恼怒，当他用居高临下的眼神看着你时你就像赤裸地被审视着。

“Roger…”

“把卷子答完，”他短促地命令他。

Rafa重新坐了回去，虽然无法集中注意力但还是硬着头皮开始写。他很害怕Roger生气，这时无论他说什么他都会照做的。

迷人的微风不再吹来，空气是如此凝滞。他知道自己搞砸了，在Roger面前他显得那么稚拙蒙昧，简直令人发笑。当Roger来收走试卷时仍然板着脸，他们不再对话，甚至没有道别Roge就径直走出了教室。

Rafa被独自留在那里面对他自己的无措和卑微的懊怅。

第二天、第三天，他们都没有交谈——Roger并非刻意避而远之，只是看上去就像什么也没发生，回到了从前不生不熟的情况。补考成绩倒是出来了，一个还算过得去的分数——不过是别人通知的。他不确定他是否还在生气，或者决定彻底不理自己了。Rafa试着去找他，但有时他们在走廊里遇见彼此，Roger便扭头和身旁的人讲话，装作没有闲暇。

实际上Roger没有不打算理他。在当时，他不高兴的原因是他希望这个小孩能把用错地方的热情好好投入到正经事里边，可他却变本加厉愈发冲动，和自己的学生接吻让Roger感觉像个罪犯。Rafa知道他在做什么吗？他对他仅限于燥动青春期的性渴望与幻想，还是竭力想要证明他可以并也准备好了与他做任何事？无论何种原因，Roger觉得他们俩都应该避让彼此一段时间，他意识到他变得格外在意这个孩子。倒不是说他时常会回味着那个吻，不过他频繁地想起他，想起那天发生了什么。

Roger站在办公室窗口大意地向外眺望，天气很好，时间就像停止了走动——温煦的风与阳光，树荫下散落着斑驳的光影，孩子们在欢笑和吵嚷。他望着这幅景色休息了一会儿，就在准备离开时忽然瞟到了那个白皮肤、身材瘦长的Andy，他与另一名男孩子在树下走着。

然后Roger才发现Andy身边的人就是Rafa——他把长头发剪掉了！不知道为什么Roger觉得他看上去比之前更小了。他的额头被碎刘海遮住，黑头发衬着墨色双眼，乖巧的模样里显露出一点低落和青少年身上「苦恼烦闷与无忧无虑」相融合的特属气质。Roger看着他们步行，两人交谈着，然后便消失在视野之外。他站在窗边，持续望着他俩离开的那个地方，仿佛在等待什么重新出现。不过Roger再没遇见他，这周剩下的时间也没有法语课了。

礼拜五放学前，Roger在收拾办公桌时又看到一封显而易见的是来自Rafa的信，他真的不明白他每次究竟是怎么神不知鬼不觉地把信送进来的。与往常不同，打开之前Roger犹豫很久，他已经告诉过Rafa别再写了。但他还是将它带出了办公室，坐到车内后才翻开纸页。

上课的时候你站在那儿，对大家微笑和说话，那些我永远学不会的法语在你口中有种令人心碎的性感。你泰然自若的模样就好像我不存在一样，因此我不敢看你的眼睛。我开始猜疑你是不是已经讨厌我了，对我视而不见让你觉得优越、有成就感吗？你对所有人都是如此温柔，唯独毫不在乎我的悲伤。我想你。我丢失了心情，丢失了睡眠。你说这不是爱情，这明明就是爱情。

这是迄今为止唯一一次没有过于热情的言语，相较之前显得那么清淡，却让Roger反复读了好几遍。他不知道应该作何所想，其实还有点愧疚不安，以及某种程度上的触动。Roger将信随手夹进一本书本里，点火驶出了停车场。他正在三五成群的学生当中寻找Rafa的身影，却始终没看到那个刚剪了头发的男孩子。

到了周六，在他们以往约定的时间点之前Roger便开始四下准备了。他把要用的讲义和题纸都整整齐齐摆放在Rafa坐的位置，等了一会儿，又倒了杯橙汁放在那儿，再等了一会儿，Rafa已经迟到了。他知道他喜欢迟到，可这会儿心里想着他今天是不是不来了。

Roger在公寓里百无聊赖地踱步到窗口，恰巧看到Rafa正在楼下——他竟然背着个书包在那儿晃来晃去，脚尖踢着小石子，仿佛踌躇着要不要上来。“Rafa，”他推开玻璃，不动声色地朝他喊道，“你在那里做什么？”

男孩看到他，很快就低着头走进了楼里。三十秒之后他出现在Roger的家门口。他们见到彼此都有些沉默无言，微妙的难以捉摸的气氛在到处弥漫。


	5. Chapter 5

§5

Rafa立在玄关处，穿着一件宽大的白T恤和深色短裤，看上去像一只敏感幼小的奶猫，显得柔嫩而可爱。“你怎么把头发剪掉了？”Roger淡淡地笑着问，侧身将他让进屋内。

男孩不好意思地挠了挠头，好像Roger评论他的外表也会让他感到害羞似的，“唔，就是剪掉了。”

他们穿过房间，Rafa老实巴交地跟在Roger屁股后头走着，来到自己的座位坐好。他不吭声也不作响，看到Roger给他倒了杯橙汁，端起喝了两口然后便开始埋头学习，认真的双眼紧紧盯着纸面，这幅样子反而叫Roger忍不住想笑。

两人缄默地做自己的事，就这样保持着安静。Roger坐在对面，微微垂首阅读着手中的讲义，他总觉得Rafa的目光或许在看他，可每当他悄无声息地抬起眼睛去瞧那个孩子时，发现他一直乖乖地在写字。

这让Roger有些苦恼——他意识到自己已经悄悄看了Rafa好几次；并且二十分钟过去了，他的阅读界面仍然停留在第一页。心中生出了某些他没留意到的牵挂使他无法保持专注，此时他脑子中一直想着Rafa刚才犹犹豫豫的模样，想着在学校时擦肩而过的瞬间。尽管只是一个冒失的吻而已，对于成年人来说又算得上什么呢？但他的反应确实让Rafa伤心了，信里那些柔弱深情的字眼简直像在控诉他。

Rafa写完了一张卷子，默不作声地递给Roger。他看完之后便向他逐一讲解，Rafa要么点头、要么摇头，整个过程都没有不必要的交谈，事实上这叫Roger觉得别扭。

这个周六下午格外短暂，Rafa正在做最后一份题目。似乎还没等到他们准备好，时间就一点点过去了。

“我没有在生气，”Roger倏尔说道。

闻言，Rafa停笔不写了，抬起头傻傻地望着他。

“抱歉。没遇到过这样的事，我也不知道要怎么处理，”

Roger对上他的眼神，两人看着彼此，他们都在心中斟酌揣测着对方所想。“我不是存心不和你说话的。如果让你感到伤心难过了，请相信这不是我的本意。”他补充道。

“你明明知道，”Rafa的手指揉压住笔杆不安地转动着，“你知道我很难过。”

“对…就像我之前说的，我不能预判到自己的行为会给你造成什么影响。”

他轻轻嘟着嘴唇，脸颊和下颌处的肌肤看起来又光又软，“Roger，你真的没有讨厌我？”

“当然没有。”

Rafa停顿了一会儿。“在学校里，如果谁惹我不开心了我就离他远远的，没必要争吵，别说话别发生交集就行。以前我也不敢和你说话，我喜欢你，所以感到自卑，你的目光落到我身上时我就觉得慌乱想要逃跑。”他继续说，“通常人们只会躲避两种人，自己喜欢的人和反感的人，对吗？其他的都无关紧要。”

“你想说什么？”Roger的睫毛轻柔地眨动着，面对纯正单一的语言，他内心中翻起一丝悸乱的涟漪。

“我的意思是如果你完全不在乎，”Rafa支支吾吾又不好意思讲下去了，“如果你真的不在意我……”

“我从没说过我不在意你。”Roger舔了下嘴唇，将视线收回。“我是说，我们又不是陌生人。”

“可你表现得就像不认识我。”

Roger在椅背中调整了下坐姿，架在一只膝盖上的另一条腿落回地面。“好吧，我承认，当时我的确有一些生气，”他指尖捏着书页轻轻地来回摩拭，“在对方没有接受爱意前就自作主张地去吻他，我认为不高兴是一种正常的反应。”

男孩默然片刻，仿佛被教训了似的。接着他又用热忱驯良的眼睛直勾勾地望着Roger，那副表情让人完全忘了先前为什么要对他生气。“对不起，我只是想要你认真地对待我，”他小心翼翼地说。

“为什么你认为冒失的举动就会让我认真对待？”Roger不由得微微笑起来，他觉得他傻得可爱甚至想伸手去摸一下他的头。

他们回归了沉默，但氛围变得飘逸起来，又多了些左顾右盼的系念。不久后Rafa完成了最后的作业，喝完橙汁，他就要走了。

Roger送他到门口，他背着他的包包像只小猫。“我回家了，”他说。

“好，”Roger答道。

他慢慢地走着，蓦然又转回身来。“我可以再亲你一下吗？”

那个“不”字哽在喉咙口还没出声，一个轻轻的唇吻落在他脸颊上，他们无言地望着彼此。

Rafa仰起头又亲了一下他的嘴唇，柔软的肌肤像羽毛般划过彼此。“Roger，”他的嗓音就像是呢喃、像宁静的月光。Rafa踮起脚尖，搂上Roger的脖子吻了他。周围是如此宁静。

Roger意识到自己在做什么的时候已经过了很久。于是他缓缓推开Rafa。“刚才，”男孩的脸红红的，咬着下嘴唇低声笑道，“你回吻我了。”

Roger不自然地清了清嗓子。靠在他身上的人儿就像春天风中的一颗柳絮倏忽间溜了出去，他笑着跑向门边，侧头又望了他一眼，欢悦的身影消失在楼道内。Roger站在原处，抬起手抚贴上自己的嘴唇像是不记得刚才发生了什么。

直到周一开始上课了他都没有反应过来，没见到Rafa的这一天里大脑被杂乱无序的思想给包围了。Roger瞧了瞧手表，还有二十分钟上法语课。今天他会见到他，为什么他开始计算时间？每一刻空暇中Roger都想着他一边笑一边跑开的模样，和他黑黑的头发与眼睛。他必须承认那个吻并不糟糕——柔软甜蜜的他，让人想到正在温牛奶中融化的棉花糖。此时Roger依然能回忆起那种绵细、滑润、甜美的触感。他记得他隐隐发抖的呼吸声和那光滑的双臂是如何蹭过他脖颈上的肌肤的。

“Roger？”隔壁办公室的老师走进门来。

“嗯？”他回过神。

“你待会儿在C区楼上课对吗？麻烦帮我带份文件到一楼教研室。”

“没问题。”

“多谢。”他好奇地看着Roger，“你刚才在笑什么？”

“嗯？我没有笑啊，”Roger有些摸不着头脑。

“你有啊，”他挑起眉同样纳闷地说道，“我刚进门就看到你一个人坐在那里傻笑。”


	6. Chapter 6

§6

他在走廊另一端时就望见Rafa在远处向这边走动了。他们心照不宣却假装随意地放慢脚步，为了能够不偏不倚地在到达教室门口时恰恰相遇，Roger觉得自己的行为有些傻。“Bonjour，”他对Rafa说，露出一个适当的微笑。

Rafa撩了撩额前碎散的乌发，唇角边隐着恬静的欣忭轻声道，“Hola， Rogi。”

他很快挪开了眼神，两人一前一后地走进教室。Rafa仍旧坐在最右排倒数第二个位置，窗外翠绿乔木在风中沙沙作响，平庸优柔的午后阳光落在他脸庞和身体周围，他像是被笼罩着一层熠熠泽华。

Roger站立在教室中央，忍不住不去看他。每当望向那边时，Rafa也在看着他。尽管只是一个眼神，却让Roger感觉他们像当着全班同学的面在调情似的。清醒一点——Roger这样告诉自己，他在想什么呢？Rafa无声地笑着，将头低了下去。每堂课的最后他们都会做些简单的听写，Roger随手翻到一页。

“J’avais eu peur de la nuit，”他念道。“Mais je t'ai rencontré… ” 他的视线掠过Rafa，喉结轻轻滑动着，“je commence à espérer le crépuscule.”

当他经过Rafa身旁，他悄悄抬起目光用橙黑的眸子与他凝望对视，眼里懵懂小心却无比热烈的爱意让Roger产生了一丝慌张。Roger自以为掩藏得还算不错，但Rafa的目光告诉他他知道刚才他脑子里在想着自己。

下课后Roger站在讲台前整理东西，余光瞥见Rafa正在靠近。“放学你能送我回家吗？”他轻声道，确保没有别人能听见他们。

Roger压低着嗓子回答好，甚至没有想就说了出来。他继续收拾，直到Rafa离开教室才松了一口气，但接着他又开始觉得哪里空落落的。

回到办公室后Roger忽然想起先前那些情书还在他的抽屉里锁着，放在学校里总不是个放心的选择，他将它们翻出来准备带走。细细一数Rafa前后也写了不少，当初看到时真的没有往心里去，现在他又想好好体会对方一番于是抽出其中的一封打开。

「朋友们说我变得魂不守舍，其实我的思想非常集中全部在关于你的一切上。无论做什么事都想着一个人的感觉，是种甜蜜的、光荣的忧伤，我的心情因你忽明忽暗。你操纵着我的一切却对此毫不知情，有时候这让我非常沮丧。我那么希望可以和你多说上几句话，我在人群中找你的身影，躲藏起来的心变得紧绷。每次你的眼神掠过，我便想着他看见我了吗？他知道我在看他吗？你无法想象我忍受着多少羞怯。」

接着Rafa就开始描绘对他的性幻想了，又一次看到那些露骨的文字时他不自觉地舔了舔抿住的嘴住又忍不住轻笑——Roger知道他确实是个孩子，但也是个大孩子了，这个年龄的男孩谁不是充满了觉醒的性欲整天蠢蠢欲动？但他读了几行，诸如「躁热的夜晚我闭上眼睛想着你自慰」和「我想跟你做爱，渴望你进入我像刀刃刺进我淫秽的深处」这些话让他脊背上隐隐发热。他想他不该再看下去，这感觉像在欣赏猥亵未成年人的色情作品。

Roger深吸了一口气，将信叠好全部塞进包里。他有些凌乱，自责，以及心跳加速。直到接上Rafa的时候他脑袋里还在烦恼。Rafa安静地钻进车内，如往常一样纯良腼腆的神情使他心神不宁，他侧头望着他，“Roger？你怎么不说话。”

Roger应了一声。“今天过得怎么样，”他问道，像个家长似的。

“今天没有去踢球。但是中午饭很好吃。早上上学的时候碰到同学，他家养了一条大狗，一只超大的狗，就坐在汽车后座上，把我给吓坏了。”

Roger浅浅地轻笑着，已然停止了方才的焦虑。听Rafa讲述一天发生的事、吃了什么东西会让人心情变好吗？他不知道，但这段路程显得非常短暂，很快他们便停靠在Rafa家门口了。

“今天法语课上都听懂了吗？”

“应该，”Rafa一边回答一边解开安全带。他的手抓住放在膝盖上的背包，显得犹犹豫豫。

“快回去吧，”Roger轻柔地说。

Rafa看向他，默默无言。

“怎么了？”

“你想进去待一会儿吗？”男孩客气地询问着，语气和表情却仿佛在撒娇，“我家里没有人。”

他犹豫了片刻在给自己找拒绝的理由，然后意识到他不用非得拒绝。只是进去坐会儿喝点东西而已。“…好的，如果，”Roger说，“如果你希望的话。”

他们一起下了车，Rafa带他走进自己的家中。外观安谧的宅内也是一副低调温雅的风格，看样子他们一家人都不喜欢张扬，Rafa的性格恰恰体现了他受到的管教——正这样想着时身旁的人一进门就脱掉了上衣，赤着膊在屋里走来走去，“这样我会感觉舒服些，”Rafa对他说，然后拉开一听冰可乐咕咚咕咚地灌着。

Roger微微颔首，并无对此发表什么言论，将手中的气泡水举到嘴边慢饮遮挡起自己。他们走上二楼他的卧室。这里同样没有过于耀眼的装饰，甚至连摆设都很少，木柜内放着一些书和杂志，皇家马德里的海报贴在墙上。他的床挺窄，适宜独自慵懒地蜷缩着。

“这是谁？”他看到床边桌子上摆着张相片，是小点的Rafa和一个更小点的金发女孩。

“Maria，我的妹妹。”他回答道。

“我不知道你有个妹妹。”

“Maria现在在西班牙。”

Roger注视着她，兄妹俩个非常神似。“你们不住在一起吗？”

“不是，前阵子妈妈带她回去看家人了。我也想去，但还没有到假期。”

Roger在房间里看到一颗足球便耍了起来，他们互相顶着头球传递给对方。玩了一会儿后，Rafa在床沿坐下有一口没一口地喝着可乐，向Roger示意过来一起。

两人挨着在那儿略微显得尴尬。他正坐在自己的学生的床上——听起来糟透了，Roger心想。他们都没有看对方的脸，只是不说话地垂着头或者喝饮料，气息的潜伏那么捉摸不定，耳边Rafa的喉咙吞咽的声音是此时屋里唯一的动静。正当他想要说点什么打破僵局时，Roger看见Rafa的手伸过来，试探地、小心翼翼地勾住他手指，一阵暖暖的触感覆盖上手背。

Roger没有动弹，尽管知道应该将手抽开。拉着手也让他感到满足和快乐吗，还是他又在暗示自己什么？

“Roger，”他的声音藏不住甜蜜的欢愉，强忍着欣喜如说悄悄话一般轻声道。

“嗯。怎么了？”

Rafa稍微靠贴近一些，将头靠在他的胳膊上。他们牵着对方的手缄默不语。


End file.
